Trapped
by ltifal
Summary: For Eiji's birthday, he got a little surprise. Rare pairing of Eiji and hints of other.


**Authoress note: Happy birthday, Eiji! As usual I make a fic as present **_chuckle _**um.. I know I supposed to write Kikumaru-Ohtori but heck, time isn't enough for me to rack my brain so…**_whistle_

**Dislaimer: none character below belongs to me, Tennis no Oujisama was created by our famous mangaka Konomi-sensei**

**Warning: shounen ai, rare pairing, and unbetaed.**

_Trapped_

He was stupid, why should he believe that stupid bastard… sigh… now he was stuck inside the-who-know-what-closet and it was dark inside too. _Scratch_… Huh? Now what was that sound? His eyes was after all, quickly adjusted into the dark room. Hence, there was a reason him being called cat like, no? He looked around and tried to indicate any movement but saw nothing. Sigh, maybe he was just imagining something. _Scratch_…

Ok, he was not imagining something; there was definitely something that had caused that noises. The red head finally stepped closer; well, this closet was not that big after all. As soon as he walked toward the end, he felt something kicked his leg. Speaking of shouting.

"Argh!!" he was almost kicking back if not for a familiar mumble.

"Mmm." Was all he could heard before locked his eyes down toward the object/subject.

"Oh, geez! You almost give me a heart attack!" he said recognized the figure while patting his own chest, when finally realizing something was not right. "Why are you tied up like that?"

"Mmmmmmm…"

"Wait." He said while kneeing down to release the bandanna that shut the boy's mouth.

"Gasp, I'll kill that stupid red head!" the lad yelled after being released from bandanna which was covered his mouth earlier, he paused when he looked up at indigo eyes. "All right, now what are you doing here?"

"That should be my question, nya? Why are you here, with a rope around your body and bandana covered mouth and…" a paused before he continued "Half naked?"

"Cough, all right, you noticed that I'm half naked." He paused, he was glad that the room was quite dark to hide his blushing face, just because he was sometimes shameless, it wasn't mean it as thick as elephant's skin! "Now could you kindly enough to untie me?"

"Hum, nope."

"… sigh…" He was just pathetic…

"Not until I'm sure on why did Mr. I'm-better-than-you-and-I-jump-higher bastard throw me into a closet?" a paused "And why are you here?" he said, he knew the Hyotei's red head didn't really fond of him, but why threw his own half naked, remember? Half naked Hyotei's member inside the closet? Although he should admit the lad was quite sexy.

"Sigh, it's getting cold… and my hands hurt…" he should really kicked Gakuto's butt, wait maybe posting his photo in locker room AKA changing was not a bad idea, he mused slightly, forgetting his condition for a while. "Achoo!" Darn! If he was like this for another minutes, he could catch cold in no time!

_Tennis_

_no_

_Oujisama_

The acrobatic specialist threw a sympatic look toward the older lad, it was not his fault that he ended up inside the closet with him. When he heard the sneeze; he realized, it was indeed getting a little colder when you were lying/sitting on the floor, even if with the heater on. This was after all November… sighing the cat like lad finally knee and put off his jacket. After all, he didn't have any change to put his jacket due to this'kidnapping' and threw inside the darn closet.

"I knew Mukahi hate me but why did he throw you in? Really." He continued after putting the jacket on the older lad chest and finally tried to untie the rope.

"Who knows…" He let a shrug. Actually he could guess why did the jumping specialist done this. Heh, so... that boy was not that stupid after all, but this was going too far! Hence, stripping and tying?

"Hoi, this rope was hard to untie…" He said not realizing that the other boy was already stop complaining and looking at him intently.

"Did you know that you are cute?" He spoke out of nowhere.

"Wha?!" He twitched his eye brown twice before he found dangerously close to him. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" a chuckle.

"Well, what do you think?" He smirked lightly, his trademark was back. Kikumaru was back off a little from the lad before grinning.

"Now I know why did Mukahi tie you up, he actually worry."

"Worry?" a questioning look.

"You might devour me in no time if you are free and I stuck here with you." A laugh escaped from his trapped partner, before he pushed the lad lightly onto the cold wall.

"Oi." The older lad protested and winced slightly when he felt his back suddenly against something cold. He found the red head stopped, their noses was touched slightly, he could even felt his breath on his face.

"I don't know how but I do admit that you are sexy and attractive." He said grinning before adding "And with you tied up, I can go upper hand on you, nya."

"Really?" he whispered before closing their distance and captured Kikumaru's lips. He suddenly shuddered when he felt a cold finger trailed his open chest, a moan also escaped his lips when the red head other hand brushed his nipple slightly. The acrobatic specialist was pulled up from a kiss before he smirked mischievously. "Mukahi give me the best birthday gift, ne?"

"… I am suppose to be the seme (dominant one on BxB relationship)…" not much for him to protest due to his condition though.

"Not today." A chuckle.

"I was being careless. Hmrf, Gakuto knew my little crush, eh?"

"Hoi, you should thank him." He paused "I should also thank him. But I missed my birthday party here…" he said before he stole another kiss from Oshitari.

_Owari_

_Omake_

"Yuushi!!!!!" The Hyotei red head was furious, his right hand was grabbing a school newspaper. Running toward the clubroom was his only quest. He stormed to the clubroom and slammed the door hard. Poor Atobe who was behind the door, the silver hair captain was now lying on the floor unconscious with a few trail of blood on the floor. Kabaji was once panicky tend his beloved 'master' while other were looking at the red head. "Where's Yuushi!" he roared not finding his anger subject.

Meanwhile on the Seigaku…

"Yuushi? Shouldn't you go back to your club? You do have practice, don't you?" Kikumaru said, glancing at the blue hair lad who was standing beside the court.

"Oh, not to worry, Eiji. Gakuto's throwing his tantrum right now."

"Tantrum?" he raised his eyes brown a little before a yell caught his ears.

"Kikumaru! Groundo 20 laps for stopping in the middle of training!" a groan was heard before the certain red head ran and started his lap. The blue hair tensai (genius) was chuckling quietly when he heard Tezuka's closing by.

"Yes?"

"… I do hope you will not distract him while he's training in the future ."

"Don't worry, today I am escaping from angry kangaroo."

"What?" If Tezuka was confused, he definitely didn't show it. On the same time, the freshman prodigy passed by. "Echizen? Where do you think you are going?" The said freshman was tugging his head down when murmured under his breath

"The monkey king needs me, he is in hospital with a minor blood loss." First it was kangaroo then it was monkey, Tezuka was trying to restraint himself from rolling his eyes.

Fuji who standing in hearing range was chuckling slightly. "And the caesar penguin is ready to slide for a fish." He said taking Tezuka's aspirin bottle and ran toward the headache bucho (captain).

**Authoress note: reviews will be very apreciated! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
